


Belonging

by BeetleNoose



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleNoose/pseuds/BeetleNoose
Summary: Captain Hook was never a virtuous man. And he never will be. Since becoming a pirate, he simply threw all morals overboard. He had no qualms with pillaging or plundering or killing children, so why should he have any with taking Wendy?
Relationships: Wendy Darling/James Hook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure if I want to keep going with this. Let me know if you think I should.

Peter Pan, the eternal boy, lay defeated on the deck of the Jolly Roger. His countenance bore only what could be described as brokenness. A feeling so spirit crushing, it seemed as though Pan had simply decided to lay down and die. There was not a farewell one that day. Captain Hook drew back his sword and, with a bellow harmonized by Wendy's scream of terror, he plunged it into Pan's heart. Hook's blood red eyes bore into Pan's, relishing the moment that the light disappeared from within them. Still high on the adrenaline, Hook ordered his crew to dispose of the body and ready the Lost Boys, John, and Michael to walk the plank. Wendy sobbed and pushed and kicked, struggling escape the arms of the brutish pirate she was entangled with. She begged the captain to stop his crew from forcing John over the edge into the deep. She screamed his name. But a pirate stomped on the plank with his heavy boot sending John into the sea. Michael next. Wendy begged for mercy. He was too young. Far too young. Undeserving. Hardly a threat to Captain Hook, a full grown, armed man. However, he was not eliminating a threat, he was dealing out a punishment. A searing one at that. The Lost Boys were next. Two at a time Hook decided aloud, as he did not have all day. 

Just as Slightly neared the edge of the plank, Wendy's teeth were embedded into her captor's arm and she was set free. As she made a run for the plank to save the boy, she was apprehended by the captain. He snatched her upper arm and jerked her close to him. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered,

"There is absolutely nothing you can do to save them. Nothing."

His message was clear. "Absolutely nothing" was right. All she could do was scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Very short. I will try to update again soon. :)

Slightly looked back at the sneering crew. He took a few steps back and stumbled on the edge of the plank falling into the sea. 

Nibs was next. A bulky, bald pirate grasped Nibs' arm and dragged him to the edge of plank. A sword was pointed at his throat. Nibs took a deep breath and turned around. He walked willingly. When he reached the end of the plank. He closed his eyes and jumped. All the while Wendy wept and screamed silently as her voice was gone. 

The captain's patience was wearing thin. Not that he didn't enjoy the little brats being sent to their watery graves. He found it very much amusing. But Hook would like to get to the best part of his reward. The part he would prize the most. Despite years of waiting to finally end Pan, Hook was not a very patient man at heart. When he could afford to, he would skip the less enjoyable rewards to get to what he wanted more. Tootles, Curly, and the Twins were left. 

"That's enough," the captain announced. The children looked at Hook in disbelief. For a moment, they thought they're nightmare had ceased. But Hook gave his orders. 

"Bring in the plank... And kill them all."


End file.
